Into the Nothing: Book 1 - Crossing Paths
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When Bravepaw tries to help his clan, he finds that all foxes aren't the same, for one saves his life, gives his clan food, and teaches him new things. But, what happens when she vanishes? Will he ever find her? Or is he all alone to protect his clan again?
1. Chapter 1

**NightClan:**

**Leader: Cherrystar – Brown she-cat with red stripes**

**Deputy: Thornpelt – Yellow tom with black stripes**

**Medicine Cat: Bluepelt – Gray blue she-cat with white paws and white belly**

**Warriors:**

**Riskyclaw – White tom with blue left eye and red right eye**

**Firesoul – Orange tom with red eyes**

**Waterpelt – White she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deadsoul – Dark gray tom with black eyes**

**Blacktail – Black tom with blue eyes**

**Redfoot – Orange tom with darker orange paws and red eyes**

**Iceheart – Light gray tom with blue eyes**

**Songmew – White tome with black tail, ears, paws, and black around eyes**

**Mistyclaw – Gray she-cat with hazel eyes**

**Queens:**

**Windclaw – White she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Rosepetal – Pale pinkish white she-cat with honey eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Nightpaw – Black tom with blue eyes**

**Silverpaw – Silver she-cat with blind blue eyes**

**Bravepaw – Red orange tom with red eyes**

**Naturepaw – Brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Cloudpaw – Light gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Kits:**

**Lightkit – Yellow tom with gold eyes**

**Sapphirekit – Gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Stonekit – Dark gray tom with silver eyes**

**Elders: **

**Honeyfang – Yellow she-cat with gold eyes**

**Onyxfoot – Dark gray tom with black paws and blue eyes**

**Foxtail – Orange tom with white tipped tail and paws**

**SnowClan**

**Leader: Snowstar – White she-cat with green eyes**

**Deputy: Rockyfoot – Gray tom with hazel eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Whitepool – White tom with gray eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Cloudpelt – Gray she-cat with**

**Shadowfoot – Black tom with gray eyes**

**Skytail – White she-cat with blue eyes**

**Blackclaw – Midnight tom with black claws and green eyes**

**Flametail – Orange tom with flame-like tail**

**Waterpelt – Silky gray tom with blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Moonheart – Gray she-cat with gray eyes**

**Goldenclaw – White she-cat with yellow claws and blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Tinypaw – Small black she-cat with green eyes**

**Naturepaw – Brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Hazelpaw – Brown tom with hazel eyes**

**Graypaw – Gray tom with dark gray paws and blue eyes**

**Kits:**

**Foxkit – Orange tom with white tipped tail, ears, and paws**

**Honeykit – Yellow she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Elders:**

**Slickpelt – White tom with blind blue eyes**

**Leaftail – Brown she-cat with matted tail and green eyes**

**LifeClan**

**Leader: Sunstar – Faded yellow she-cat with golden eyes**

**Deputy: Windrunner – gray tom with blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Owleyes – Brown she-cat with chocolate eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Duskpelt – Purplely blue tom with hazel eyes**

**Waterheart – Gray tom with purple eyes**

**Dirtclaw – Brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**Stormheart – Dark gray tom with black eyes**

**Mistyfoot – Gray she-cat with honey eyes**

**Queens:**

**Spaceheart – Black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes**

**Cranberrypelt – Reddish orange she-cat with hazel eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Deadpaw – Gray tom with gray eyes**

**Grapepaw – Greenish white tom with purple eyes**

**Sandpaw – Sandy brown she-cat with honey eyes**

**Starpaw – Grayish purple she-cat with blue eyes**

**Kits:**

**Icekit – Blueish gray tom with blue eyes**

**Rabbitkit – Brown she-cat with white tail and hazel eyes**

**Elders:**

**Sicklefur – Dark gray tom with a black strip down his back and gray eyes**

**Twilighteyes – Dark colored she-cat with purple eyes**

**DeadClan**

**Leader: Moonstar – Black and gray tom with purplish blue eyes**

**Deputy: Stoneheart – Dark gray tom with gray eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Honeypelt – Yellow she-cat with honey eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Graverunner – Black tom with blue eyes**

**Sharktooth – Gray tom with piercing yellow eyes**

**Rivereyes – White tom with blue eyes**

**Skypelt – White she-cat with honey eyes**

**Queens:**

**Grasseyes – Brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Luckypaw – Yellow tom with gold eyes**

**Strikerpaw – Black tom with black eyes**

**Sweetpaw – Orange she-cat with purple eyes**

**Kits:**

**Whitekit – White kit with white eyes**

**Tearkit – Gray kit with sad blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Laughfur – Brown tom with brown eyes**

**Thrownpaw – Brown she-cat with honey eyes**

**Stray Cats**

**Spitz – Gray tom with blue eyes**

**Spots – Blue gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Yumi – Black she-cat with odd eyes**

**Azrael – Pure white tom with pure red eyes, and faint blood streaks under his eyes**

**Into the Nothing**

**Book 1**

**Prologue**

Nightclan was silence through the night. Only one cat stirred, and that was Bravepaw. It was leaf-bare, and the clan didn't have much food, for mice, rabbits, and even birds were away, finding much warmer places to rest. Wanting to help his clan, Bravepaw waited for every cat to be asleep, before padding out of the apprentices' den. He then left camp, listening closely to each and every sound there was, but not paying attention to where he was going. He was too into hunting and wanting to help Nightclan, that he had forgotten which paths to take.

Take a wrong path, Bravepaw found himself outside of a fox's den without knowing. Though, once he heard the snarling of one, he started running as fast as he could. The barking and snarling got closer. Bravepaw was soon trapped between trees. He yelled at himself for not staying in came, not staying on the right paths, and not thinking. He turned around, seeing a fox charging at him. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for pain.

_THUD!_

Bravepaw opened his eyes, looking to his left, seeing a female fox on the other, biting on its throat. Blood stained her muzzle, as her ear was freshly torn. The fox under her stopped struggling, and went limp. She released her grasp from the fox's throat, and looking at the young apprentice, who backed up as far as he could.

"What is wrong with you?!" the female fox hissed, shocking Bravepaw. He looked at her. She had orange fur with white tipped ears, paws, feet, and tail. She had red eyes, a new wound over her left eye, and her fur was matted.

"Are you crazy? Come out here in the middle of the night, and then even going in front of a fox's den! Haven't your parents taught you to stay inside when it's night?" she scolded harshly, making him wince.

"I-I was only t-trying to find f-food for my c-c-clan!" he stuttered, looking up at her. She stared at him for a moment, before sighing.

"I understand," she started quietly. "You were trying to help. That was very nice of you, but you shouldn't be out here. Now come on. I'll lead you home. Which way?"

"I don't remember." he confessed. Her ears and tail twitched as she picked him and placed him on her back.

"I'll carry you. Did you make any turns when you came down here?" she asked, as she started to walk.

"N-no." he mewed quietly.

"Good. Getting you home should be easy then." She smiled as she went straight, happy she didn't have to guess which way to turn.

"What's your name?" Bravepaw asked, his voice still quiet.

"Grim. And you?" she replied, her ears flicked back.

"Bravepaw." he told her. Grim chuckled.

"It suits you, kit," she barked, stepping over a root. "You really are brave to be out here."

"I'm an apprentice by the way." he mewed, proud that she had said he was brave. Once more, the fox chuckled, continuing her walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Softheart yawned, stretching as she opened her eyes. She happily stood up, shaking her fur, trying to rid her tiredness. She then padded outside, a smile on her face. Seeing every cat up and out of their den except Bravepaw, she padded over to the apprentices' den.

"Morning, Bravepaw!" she mewed, but her face quickly dropped, seeing her little cat wasn't there.

"Bravepaw!" she called, rushing out of the apprentices' den, and looking around with worry in her teal eyes.

"Softheart? What's wrong?" Cherrystar asked, padding over to the queen.

"Bravepaw is gone!" she mewed, tears in her eyes. Nightclan's leader tensed. Never before had one of their apprentices' left camp or went missing.

"Thornpelt! Riskyclaw! Songmew! Come with me to find Bravepaw! The rest of you look for him in camp in case he's hiding!" Cherrystar told her clan, who nodded. The four cats left, leaving the others looking for the kit.

After hours of searching for the young apprentice, the four came back without any luck, and saw a horrifying sight. Nightclan's camp was destroyed, as cat bodies laid on the ground, motionless and covered in blood.

"Wha... what happened?" Cherrystar mewed, unable to move or look away from the sight.

"F-foxes and b-badgers!" Bluepelt cried, shaking as she looked at her leader. "Foxes and badgers invaded the camp!"

"Softheart..." Cherrystar slowly padded over to the queen's motionless body, gently touching her side with her paw. The once frantic mother was now dead.

"Grim?" Bravepaw mewed, looking up at the fox, who looked back at him.

"Yes, young one?" she replied, waiting for him to speak.

"Why do you have that thing around your neck?" he asked, looking at the red collar that had a small, glowing lantern on it. "Are you someones kittypet?"

"Of course not!" she answered, almost with a hiss. "I am _no one's _kittypet! I simply found this collar, and was able to put it on!"

"Oh. Okay." he mewed quietly, putting his head down. Both animals sniffed the air, and Bravepaw had a mix of excitement and sadness on his face.

"This is my clan's camp," he mewed quietly. "But it smells like other foxes."

"Come on, kit," Grim barked, laying down. "On my back."

Obeying the only fox he trusted, he got on the female's back, and held on tightly to her lantern collar. Backing up and taking a running start, Grim easily jumped into the camp. Both she and Bravepaw gasped at the sight. The dens, fresh-kill pile, warriors, herbs, everything was scattered.

"MAMA!" Bravepaw cried, running over to his mother's dead body. He tried shaking her with his tiny paws, begging for her to get up, but she wouldn't budge. She just laid there, teal eyes glazed over.

"There's another one!" Blacktail hissed, glaring at Grim.

"Kill it!" Deadsoul snarled. Each warrior gathered around the fox, hissing, growling, and snarling. Grim didn't move. She simply swayed her tail back and forth, red eyes watching each one of them. When Mistyclaw got to close for her liking, Grim let out a vicious bark, catching the she-cat off guard, and making her backup.

"There's more of us this time!" Redfoot reminded them. "Let's kill it before more come!"

"NO!" Bravepaw cried, running in front of the fox.

"Move, Bravepaw," Cherrystar ordered, stepping up to the young apprentice. "Get away from that thing."

"Listen to your leader, kit," Grim barked softly to the tom in front of her. "Just go. I'll be fine."

"She's my friend!" Bravepaw cried once more, ignoring the two females who spoke to him. "I did a bad thing, and left camp, and she helped me get home! A fox even chased me, and she killed it! She saved me!"

"Stop trying to protect this fox!" Blacktail snarled. "She's nothing!"

"She's my friend!" he hissed, glaring at the warrior, who glared back.

"Is this true, fox?" Cherrystar asked, looking at Grim. She bowed her head once, telling the leader it was. The feline stood there for a moment, before turning to her clan.

"We can't attack her," she told the other cats who gasped. "She saved out apprentice, and brought him home safely. Starclan has gifted us a different fox."

"But, they're all the same!" Iceheart mewed, stepping forward. "How do we know if she's not just playing with us, and waiting until our guard goes down?"

"You're right to question me, cat," Grim barked, looking at the light gray tom. "But if I wanted to attack, I already would have. Instead, I'm standing right here, with Bravepaw in front of me, and I have no intention of harming this clan."

"T-then what are y-your intentions?" Bluepelt asked shakily.

"To guard this clan," she replied, her tail twitching once those words left her mouth. "I won't let anymore foxes or badgers invade this territory."

"For how long?" Cherrystar asked.

"For a few nights. Then, I'll be on my way." she told her.

"You're not really gonna do it, are you, Cherrystar?" Riskyclaw asked, watching his leader.

"I am," she mewed. "Fox, please guard our camp, in case those foxes and badgers return. We will repay you with foo-"

"No," she interrupted. "I'm fine. I can go without food. It's close to leaf-bare, and you cats need it more. Besides, you have kits and elders."

"Thank you, fox." she mewed.

"My name is Grim. Not 'fox'." she barked, before looking down at Bravepaw. The young apprentice smiled up at her, rubbing into her leg.

"Grim," Bluepelt mewed quietly, making the fox look at her. "Would you please help me find some more herbs? The badgers knocked them over and scattered them when they came here. They're no good anymore."

"Of course." she replied, looking back. "But, I'm going to bring someone."

Bluepelt was surprised as she watched the fox scoop up Bravepaw, and place him on her back.

"Let's go!" she barked, following the medicine out of the camp.

"Why did she take our apprentice?" Thornpelt asked, looking at Cherrystar.

"I'm not sure," she mewed quietly. "Perhaps she enjoys his company?"

"Just as long as she doesn't eat him or any cat, she's fine with me!" Riskyclaw mewed happily, padding over to Honeyfang.


	3. Chapter 3

Grim sat at the entrance of Nightclan, making sure no other cat, fox, or badgered entered the camp. In a flash, Grim quickly laid on the ground, Bravepaw soaring over her head. She then sat up, watching the apprentice get up.

"How'd you know I was gonna do that?" Bravepaw mewed, looking at the fox surprised. "I was so quiet!"

"I can tell when an animal is behind me. I use my senses, young one." she explained. He smiled up at her, bouncing over to her paw.

"Can you teach me?" he asked, his eyes growing wider. "Pwease?!"

"I might be able to," she replied, smiling slightly. "But I can't."

"Why not?!" he nearly cried, sadness in his voice.

"Because by tomorrow I'll be gone. I cannot train you in one day. Besides. I'm sure your mentor has training for you." she explained.

"But Songmew only trains me in hunting and sometimes fighting! No one teaches senses!" he mewed.

"Don't worry, young one," Grim barked, licking his head. "You'll be taught how to use your senses. I promise."

"When?" he asked.

"Whenever the time comes." she replied. Bravepaw sighed. He wanted to be taught now! He wanted to know how Grim 'sensed' him coming when he was so quiet! Did the other cats know? Was it something he didn't have?

"Can we go hunting?" Bravepaw suddenly asked, looking up at the fox.

"Go ask your mentor and leader." she replied. The young apprentice made a whining noise, but went to go see his leader and mentor.

After a few minutes, Bravepaw came running back, a smile on his face.

"Let's go!" he mewed happily.

"They said yes?" Grim asked, her tail wrapping around his leg to make sure he didn't run off without her.

"Yep!" he replied. The fox looked back, seeing the two felines nod at her. Smiling, she stood on all fours, and walked into the woods with Bravepaw.

As the two walked, Grim kept scratching trees, taking the bark off.

"What are you doing?" Bravepaw asked, watching her scratch another tree.

"Marking the way," she replied, looking at him. "It's so we know what way to take back."

The feline smiled as he continued to walk with the fox.

"Shh!" Grim barked quietly. Bravepaw stopped walking, and looked in the direction that Grim was looking in. There, pecking seeds, were two plump birds, both many tail-lengths away from each other.

"Watch me." Grim barked, her voice still quiet. Knowing the other bird wouldn't care about the other, she slowly and quietly inched towards the bird, and waited. When the bird looked up, only to see nothing, he went back to pecking his seed.

_SCREECH! _

Grim smiled as the now dead bird hung from her jaws. She gently placed it on the ground, and looked at Bravepaw.

"You're turn." she told him. He smiled, and reenacted her actions. Though, when he went to pounce, the bird flew off into the tree, knowing the apprentice wanted to kill it. Bravepaw, not wanting to disappoint Grim or let this beautiful creature live, quietly climbed up the tree. The fox watched, wondering what he would do. Bravepaw slowly inched his way towards the bird, watching as it ate its food. Smiling, he pounced once more. His claws hit the bird's back, slicing his spine, and killing it. He then happily picked the bird up in his jaws, a proud smile on his face.

_SNAP!_

"Hm?" Bravepaw looked at the base of the branch, finding it had begun to snap. He gasped, watching as it started to snap more. It finally broke, and Bravepaw fell. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to hit the ground, but only felt powerful jaws wrap around his body. Then, an unusual hiss. And finally, he slammed into the ground, the bird falling out of his mouth. He slowly got up, seeing a black cat with gold eyes, white sanzu lines on his right ear, and was wearing a black hoodie.

"Stay away from that apprentice!" he snarled. Grim only barked at him, not wanting to harm him any.

"DTC!" Bravepaw cried, jumping on the tom. "Don't hurt her!"

"It's a fox!" he hissed, glaring at the female in front of him. "Why can't I?"

"Because she's my friend! She doesn't want to hurt any cat!" he explained. Dtc pushed the young apprentice off of him, and stood on all fours, still glaring at the fox.

"She helped me catch a bird," Bravepaw mewed. "And when the branch broke, she caught me!"

"That's why you were in her jaws?" he asked, looking at younger tom, who nodded.

"Dtc," Grim barked, catching the black cat's attention. "Your clan is missing a kit. They're by the lake."

The two looked in the direction Grim pointed with her tail. There, drinking water from outside Deathclan territory, was Tearkit.

"Tearkit!" Dtc snarled, rushing over to the kit, and picking him up. "What are you doing outside of camp?"

"Crystalclaw is trying to attack Thornclaw! I didn't want to be crushed, so I left camp, and found water!" he mewed. Dtc's eyes widen as he rushed back to camp, Bravepaw and Grim following him.

"How DARE you say such things!" Crystalclaw hissed, glaring at the elder. "I would NEVER betray my clan!"

"I saw her, Moonstar!" Thornclaw mewed, looking at the leader. "She tried to kill the only two kits this clan has!"

"Crystalclaw..." Moonstar mewed, looking at the feline.

"Moonstar! Honest to Starclan I didn't!" she cried.

"You were about to slice Whitekit's throat!" Thrownclaw yowled, glaring at the she-cat.

"I would never hu-"

"Crystalclaw!" Moonstar mewed, glaring at the she-cat as well. "Upon hearing this, you are exiled!"

"But... Moonstar..." Crystalclaw couldn't believe her leader's words. She dug her claws into the ground, now glaring daggers at him.

"Leave, or be killed." Moonstar snarled, glaring back at her. Every cat watched, including Bravepaw and Grim. Without another word, she ran off, leaving Deathclan territory.

"Come on, Bravepaw," Grim barked softly. "Let's go collect our birds and get back to camp."

"Okay." he mewed, following her.

"Hey! Fox!" Dtc called to Grim, who looked back at him. "Thanks for telling me our kit was gone."

"Anytime." She smiled at him, and ran off with the apprentice.

As Grim and Bravepaw made their way back to Nightclan camp, Bravepaw couldn't help but ask his fox friend something.

"Grim? Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Because, unlike other foxes, I actually like other animals. I find them to be innocent, and I don't find a reason to hurt them." she explained. Bravepaw couldn't help but smile.

"Wow! You two really are good at hunting together!" Riskyclaw mewed, eying the plump birds in their mouths. The apprentice smiled wider, as Grim only nodded her head once.

"Bravepaw!" Songmew's meow came. "Come on! Time for training!"

"Okay! Bye Grim! Thanks!" he mewed, running over to the cat, and following him.

"Yeah. Thanks, Grim." Riskyclaw mewed, smiling at the fox, who smiled back.

"Your clan needed food, and we found some. There was no reason to ignore it. Besides, we were hunting anyways." she replied, returning to her spot.

As nightfall came, Bravepaw ran over to Grim, knowing she had to leave.

"Grim!" he mewed, watching as she began to pad away. She stopped, looking back at him.

"Bravepaw? You're supposed to be asleep!" she barked, looking at him.

"I know, but I wanted to say goodbye to you!" he explained. She could only smile.

"I'll miss you, young one." she told him, licking his head, and making him giggle.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. He didn't want Grim to leave, but she had already made it clear she wasn't staying long.

"Perhaps," she barked. "But for now, you must go back to sleep, and I must leave."

"Okay. Goodbye, Grim. I'll miss you." he mewed.  
"Same here, kit." she replied, licking his head one last time, before leaving. Bravepaw watched her until she was out of sight, and then went back to his nest.

_**~Bravepaw's Dream~**_

_Bravepaw slowly walked around the dark woods, his head hanging low. He soon got a lake, and dipped his head, drinking the freezing water. He sat there, his mind blank. _

"_Bravepaw." The young apprentice whipped around,seeing a black wolf with strange markings, ice blue eyes, red pupils, gray wings, a chain around his neck, and a bottle that contained some glowing red stuff with black dots in it. He shook with fear, looking up at the wolf._

"_W... Who are you?" he asked quietly. The wolf smiled._

"_My name is Fate. I am a guardian of many animals, and you happen to be one of them." he explained, his tail gently wrapping around Bravepaw, showing him he meant no harm. "I'm hear to tell you something important."_

"_What's that?" he asked, now interested. _

"_While Grim is away, the foxes and badgers will play." he told him. Bravepaw tilted his head, confused by the wolf's words. But, the winged wolf soon vanished, leaving him to think of the words._

_**~Reality~**_

Bravepaw opened his eyes, looking around. No cat was up, only him. '_While Grim is away, the foxes and badgers will play'_ he thought. What did that mean? He would have to talk to Bluepelt in the morning.


End file.
